I, Evangeline
by Kafka'sdragon
Summary: Evangeline A K McDowell has existed for centuries. What adventures did she have before being cursed by Nagi Springfield? Rated T for some violence and cursing. Third chapter posted.
1. In the Elector's Dungeon 1519

**A/N: I think I've mentioned this elsewhere, but we can't have enough Evangeline stories in my humble opinion. So let me add to that slender pile. For some time now, I've wanted to do a series of stories on Evangeline through history. If we accept that she was born during the Hundred Year's War (1337 to 1453) then she's been around for over 500 years. What sort of adventures did she have before meeting Nagi, and which historical personalities did cross paths with? **

**I hope that this will turn into a series though I imagine each chapter will be more in the nature of a one shot. And while I strive for historical accuracy, these are meant to be stories not term papers. **

**Ken Akamatsu owns Evangeline, Negi and the other characters of 'Negima!'**

_**In the Elector's Dungeon – 1519**_

--

Negi walked into the classroom and was greeted by his students with the traditional bow. Unlike his usually cheerful self, the boy seemed agitated while taking roll. "Evangeline McDowell," he called a second time.

"Here," a very bored sounding voice replied. Looking at her back row desk, Negi saw Evangeline hunched forward. One hand supported her chin as the other tapped the eraser end of a pencil against the table top.

Closing the class roster, his gaze swept over the class. "We will be having some guests this morning," the boy announced.

A low rumble passed through the room as surprised students hurriedly whispered to one another, but Negi continued. "The middle school is evaluating its entire teaching staff during home room," he explained. "It's my turn this morning."

Ayaka's voice carried over the increased chatter. "You're not in trouble are you Negi-sensei?"

"Of course not," he hurriedly assured the class rep. "Just show them how very well behaved you all can be and everything will be fine."

A knock on the door interrupted further discussion as the three panel members walked in. "Good morning," he nervously welcomed his co-workers. "Where would you like to sit?"

"The empty desks in the back row will be acceptable Springfield-san," Nitta replied formally. The school's chief disciplinarian led his fellow evaluators to the back of the room and sat down.

"Now class," Negi said, "who would like to volunteer to read her report first?"

"I will," he heard immediately. The teacher looked on in utter shock as Evangeline stood and walked forward. The tap, tap, tap of dainty feet filled the room and a sudden apprehension seized him in an icy grip.

The little, blonde girl stood at the front of the room, holding several sheets of paper before her. Evangeline had never volunteered to read in class before, and it bothered Negi that she chose to do so today. Quickly he spared a glanced at the three member teacher evaluation panel. Shizuna smiled while Seruhiko gave a nod he guessed was meant to be supportive. Nitta-san, nicknamed the Ogre by countless students, appeared pained and the boy hoped the grey-haired teacher was just having a bout of gas. "Proceed," he told her.

In a clear voice, she began, "My report is on the Fuggers of Augsburg."

"What?" Negi squeaked.

Evangeline looked at him with a face as innocent as an angel's, but the boy wasn't fooled by his master's appearance. He had fought her too many times to be suckered in so easily. "You're supposed to be doing a family history," he reminded her.

"Didn't you say that if we were uncomfortable writing about our own family we could choose a historical one?" she asked. Upon his nod, Evangeline continued, "The Fuggers were a prominent German family during the Renaissance, and my report is on them."

The teacher's shirt began to feel sticky as beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. "Uh, very well," Negi said, feeling that this was a bad move but unable to think of a way to escape. "Please continue."

"The first Fugger to be mentioned in the city rolls was Hans Fugger, who arrived in Augsburg during the year 1357," Evangeline recited. "After securing citizenship by marrying Klara Widolf, Hans joined the weaver's guild and numbered among the highest of tax payers by the end of the 14th century."

"Han's eldest son, Andreas, followed in his father's footsteps as a textile merchant and amassed enough wealth to be the first member of the family called 'the Rich Fugger'." Negi made a strangled sound that Evangeline ignored. "This branch of the family was granted a coat of arms featuring a golden deer, and was often referred to as the Fuggers of the Deer."

Negi's face had begun turning a vivid red as both necktie and collar seemed to tighten about his throat, but everyone else in the room was paying attention to the girl's report. "Andreas' son, Lucas, was an ambitious man and his schemes soon bankrupted the Deer Fuggers."

"The other branch of the family, through Han's younger son Jakob, enjoyed far greater success," she continued. "Called the Lily Fuggers, due to their use of a flowering lily for identification, they expanded into banking and other businesses, becoming very prominent in both imperial and international politics."

"Jakob Fugger married Barbara Basinger, the daughter of a goldsmith and a woman popular in the city for her many acts of charity. Her contributions to the needy endeared her to all and every citizen blessed their saintly Mother Fugger."

Evangeline stopped as a loud thump echoed. Instantly, a dozen girls in tartan skits were gathered about the spot where Negi lay unconscious. "What happened to Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"He's fainted," Ayaka wailed and then, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I heard you have to loosen a person's clothing when they faint," Misa replied.

"But isn't that supposed to be their shirt?" Yuna asked.

"It is?"

--

Jakob settled into the padded chair and stretched his legs in front of the fire, grateful for its warmth. Family and servants were in other parts of the wealthy merchant's home this evening, leaving the room quiet save for an occasional crackle or pop of the blazing logs.

In his sixty years, the Weaver of Augsburg had amassed a considerable fortune and become the financier of kings and popes. One last goal remained, hanging just tantalizingly out of reach. For all of his riches, Jakob Fugger was still a commoner in the eyes of the world. But that would change should his plan be successful.

Nobility once depended on the ability to maintain arms and a warhorse in a lord's service. Pike, crossbow and firearms were rendering the mounted knight a charming fiction on the battlefield as armies of common men fought one another. Modern armies took gold to run, and merchants such as himself were the access to gold. Slowly the princes were recognizing that fact, but still there was nothing wrong with a prod in the proper direction.

A draft of air brushed against him, causing the merchant to shiver in response. A window that had been shuttered stood open to the night. A strange voice, high pitched and melodious, called him from the shadows. "Good evening" he heard. A short, cloaked figure stepped into the fire's feeble light.

"You are the merchant Jakob Fugger?" the voice asked. "The one called the rich Fugger?"

"I am he, but I am not the rich Fugger" he answered as a grin spread across his face. "I am the richest Fugger."

"I've heard word that you require someone with very special skills," the stranger remarked as the hood slipped backwards. Golden tresses framed the pale face of ten-year-old girl. Her lips parted and the merchant noted a pair of fangs that gleamed in the firelight. "I believe I have the skills you are searching for."

Jakob felt a chill down his spine that had nothing to do with the weather. "Perhaps," he replied thoughtfully. "What do you know of the electors?"

"The electors are a group of seven nobles with the privilege of selecting the emperor," the girl replied. "They will meet to choose between the Spanish and French Kings to succeed the Emperor Maximilian, who died two months ago."

"You are correct," Jakob replied. "Over the years, I have lent vast sums to six of the seven electors. I have suggested to them who the best candidate might be and they seem receptive to the idea."

"However, the Elector of Saxony had retained his own council in this matter," the merchant continued. "I would not worry about a lone vote save that this man enjoys the Pope's backing to become emperor himself."

"If something were to happen to Duke Frederick, then not only would there be no one to gainsay the proper candidate," he said, "but a dangerous rival for the throne would be removed."

"And what sort of reward might be forthcoming?" the waif-like creature asked. "Your coin is of little use to me."

"But if my words had influence in the emperor's ears, what then?" he countered. "Might that not be of value even to one such as you?"

"When is the election?"

"Not till this summer," Jakob answered. "I am heading to Wittenberg next week on a business venture. It would be best if the matter were settled before I arrive."

"You have nothing to worry about," she responded as white hands pulled the hood back in place, "oh, richest of the Fuggers." The child stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

Jakob rose from his chair, walked over to the window and shuttered it tightly. From behind him, the merchant heard a door creak open. A gaunt looking man swaggered into the room. Ashen skin contrasted sharply with the blue velvet cape thrown haphazardly around the newcomer's shoulders. Eyes shone with reflected firelight, like an animal's.

"Very well done," the caped man remarked. "I think you missed your true calling; you should have been an actor."

The merchant frowned as his guest poured himself a goblet of wine and took a deep drink. "I understand you hold a grudge against her, but I dislike involving such a creature in my affairs," Jakob said. "Are you certain you can deal with her Herr Reinhard?"

"She and I are well acquainted," the man answered then wiped a sleeve across his mouth. "I know her weaknesses."

"Still, consorting with such wickedness can only imperil my soul."

"Does not the archbishop say that 'as soon as the coin in the coffer rings, a soul from purgatory springs'," Reinhard replied. "You've nothing to worry over. The meek may inherit the Earth, but the rich can purchase Heaven itself."

---

Dressed in a ragged tunic, the girl darted furtively through the darkening streets of Wittenberg. Streets packed by farmers returning from market, house wives to their homes, apprentices to their dingy garrets and their masters to an alehouse. None gave a second glance to yet another dirty urchin, though more than a few groped for their wallets after she passed by. Secure in their wealth's safety, they continued on their way.

Evangeline dodged and weaved her way through the throng on her way to the Schlosskirche where her victim would be leaving mass soon. Unerringly she raced down the blocks of building. Once she would have been impressed by their size, but now the girl scarce paid them attention. Besides, compared to the cosmopolitans of their Mediterranean neighbors, these northern cities were mean hovels built of mud and straw.

Lending speed to her feet was a scent that lingered in the air, one she had not encountered in more than fifty years since fleeing Glasgow; the servant of the mage that had turned her into an undead. Evangeline never thought to find a trace of the old fox, but had found his spoor in Augsburg, near the old Fugger's house. Not surprisingly, his trail led to Wittenberg. Now, he was near, so near the vampire could imagine the taste of hot blood as it spurted from his throat into her waiting mouth. First, however, she would deal with the Duke.

The narrow street opened into a plaza, and a score of armed men gathered outside the church doors. Each man wore the ducal badge embroidered upon tabards and carried halberds, a wicked combination of axe and spear. The rumble of a pipe organ drifted from the church as the guards stiffened to attention. A man with iron grey hair and beard appeared in the doorway and descended. Evangeline raced forward.

A guard, more alert than his fellows, shouted in warning and the nearest man swung his halberd at her head. The vampire easily avoided the decapitating stroke and raked his throat open with a hand as she hurtled past; a score of armed men weren't a match for her. A knee jerked into the next man's crotch, sending him sprawling to the ground, retching blood and phlegm onto the cobblestones. His companion fared no better as an open hand blow shattered his jaw.

Another swung the axe head down, but Evangeline caught the shaft and lifted the warrior from his feet. Over he went as his head crashed into the street, shattering helmet and all like a fragile eggshell. Spinning the halberd about as if its weight meant nothing, the little girl thrust the spearhead into the next guard. Releasing her hold on the weapon, she leapt upon another man's shoulders and grabbed his head. Twisting it to one side, the snap of his neck echoed off the surrounding buildings.

Horses' hooves thundered from a side street as a team pulling a cart galloped into view. Foam flecked from their mouths as bridles bit cruelly. Like a madman, her enemy stood atop the cart, reins tightly wrapped about one fist while the other lashed the horses with a whip. His eyes were lit with unholy glee and lips pulled back in a fiendish grin. Reins pulled back sharply and the horses swerved in response, toppling the cart toppled and spilling its cargo of leeks over the plaza. Evangeline's eyes watered immediately and a fierce spat of sneezing shook the little vampire. A halberd's butt smashed into the back of her head and she knew no more.

--

"Damn you demon!" the man in armor roared as his hand pulled back and let fly. A mailed gauntlet struck flesh, drawing fresh spurts of blood from her cheek. "Damn you to hell!"

Evangeline stared through puffed up eyes. Her mouth hung open as she wheezed, unable to draw breath through a clogged nose. A garland of leeks encircled her neck, while piles of the noxious vegetables lay heaped about the chamber. Iron manacles chaffed the girl's wrists as chains kept her suspended so that only by standing on her tip toes could she touch the floor. Her back was rubbed raw through the ragged shift she wore by the wall's roughly dressed stones.

Vaguely, the vampire was aware of the heavy, oaken door groaning open and her tormenter addressing someone else. "What are you doing here brother?"

"His Grace has sent me to hear the condemned's confession," a new voice answered.

Eyelids screamed with the effort as Evangeline pushed them open and tried to focus on the faintly illuminated figure. A monk, robed in black, stood in the doorway. She tried to laugh through her bruised and bloody lips, but all the girl managed was to let a small bit of drool run down her lip and chin.

"You're wasting your time with that one," the man who beat her said. "It's more likely Beelzebub himself would shrive his soul."

"It is his Grace's command," the monk replied. "And should not all of the Almighty's creatures have a chance to repent and know salvation?"

"She's none of His," the other man's voice responded. "That foul beast slew a half dozen armed men in the space of a few heartbeats."

"Still, I must offer even the Devil himself the chance for contrition," the newcomer said. "Leave us good captain."

"I cannot guarantee your safety if we leave you alone with that creature," the armed man warned.

"If it is God's will I meet my end now," he replied, "there is naught you or I can do to gainsay it."

Evangeline heard the dungeon door shut and the firm tread of feet approached her. A hand grasped her by the chin, careful to avoid the worst of her bruises, and lifted her head. Tenderly, a damp cloth daubed her face, mopping blood and mucous up. Before her gaze floated two orbs that both blazed with a passion yet held gentleness she had not seen for many years. "Can you understand me?" the monk asked.

She nodded once as parched lips and tongue refused exit for any words. "Can you drink?" she was asked and again she nodded. An earthenware cup, filled with brackish water, was held to her lips and she greedily slurped it like an animal. A voice she barely recognized as her own croaked "Thank you."

The monk introduced himself as Brother Martin. "How should I call you?"

"My name is Evangeline," she wheezed like a bellows

"Have you trouble breathing?"

"The leeks," the girl muttered. "Can't breathe."

The garland was pulled from about her throat and again the cloth gently wiped her face. "My thanks again."

"Is it true you killed several men?" the brother asked.

"Yes." The man took a step back, surprised by the fierceness of her gaze, but then stepped forward once more.

"Do you wish to ask for God's forgiveness?"

"No."

"Does not the state of your soul or threat of eternal damnation mean anything to you?"

"No one seemed concerned about the state of my soul when I was turned into what you now see," she replied as her body began to slowly repair itself. "Least of all your God."

"He is everyone's God," the priest maintained.

"Is He?" Evangeline asked. "They why is it that forgiveness can be purchased with coin, while those who need His grace most are condemned by their poverty?"

"You speak of indulgences?" the monk responded. "I too hold them to be a great evil, but these are the invention of man, who is a fallen creature yet. Our errors do not erase God's majesty or the power of His grace."

"As long as priests whose hearts are given to Mammon control forgiveness, how do you expect any to be saved?"

"Because the priesthood is not only for a select few." The monk's face glowed with an earnestness that amazed Evangeline. "All are called by the Most High to serve as priests."

"You are a fool if you think those in power will allow such talk," she told him. "They are likely to burn you next to me."

"While I pray that won't happen," he explained, "I will proclaim this belief until the end of my days."

Again the monk's eyes looked at her tenderly though the passion of conviction still burned brightly. "If you will not accept the Almighty's forgiveness, will you at least tell me why you slew those men?"

"I was going to kill the Duke and they were in my way," Evangeline answered with a wry smile upon her lips.

"Ah, then his grace caused you some offense?"

"No, I was just going to kill him because I can," the child answered as the grin spread wider. "What justification does evil need?"

"Even the Prince of Lies justified rebellion 'gainst his sovereign Lord," the robed man replied. "Yet I wonder if even the most powerful of the fallen angels, whose list of crimes is far greater than yours, doesn't sometimes long to repent, to regain what in pride he threw aside."

The child-like face grew solemn in response. "And if so, what of it?" the vampire asked. "Neither the Devil nor I shall ever bow to another's will and beg for crumbs from a master's table."

"Perhaps you speak truly," Brother Martin told her. "But all are God's children and all share equally in His kingdom."

The man reached his hand towards her face and Evangeline felt a fingertip lightly brush her forehead, forming the shape of a cross. "You may not accept His grace now, but one day you might feel differently," the priest quietly said.

The groan of the dungeon door announced the guards' return. "It is time brother," the captain said.

Evangeline was bound to the stake and bundles of wood piled about her that reached above her head. The duke sat upon his cushioned chair, flanked by armed men, while peasants and city burgers alike crowded the square. Next to the nobleman sat her employer, the merchant from Augsburg. The little vampire smiled, realizing that she had been betrayed, but even in the midst of this unwashed horde she could smell the sickness within him.

Jakob Fugger could linger on several more years while the cancer ate away at the man's insides. He would live to collect a reward for securing his candidate's election, but his remaining days would be filled with unremitting agony. The knowledge the merchant had purchased his place in the afterlife might provide him some relief, but she doubted it.

--

"And so after concluding an alliance with Duke Frederick, the Elector of Saxony, Jakob Fugger was successful in securing the election of King Charles of Spain as the Holy Roman Emperor in the summer of 1519. In reward, Emperor Charles the First raised the family to the nobility."

A dose of smelling salts had been necessary to revive the boy teacher, who sat in silence as Evangeline continued. For once, his students quietly paid attention.

"Jakob was succeeded by his nephew Anton upon his death in 1525, just months after the Duke of Saxony passed away. Anton continued to build the family's fortune making them the premier bankers in Europe," his student continued. "Their influence is felt to this day due to the number of Fuggers still in the banking and financial industries."

"A very good job Evangeline-san," Negi said as the girl's classmates politely applauded. In response, she gave him one of those smiles normally reserved for when the undead mage announced that day's training. "Now who's next?"

"How about you Makie-san?" he asked the pink-haired gymnast.

Makie nervously shuffled her paper as she stood in the front of the room. "My report is on another historical family," she announced to the class. "It's entitled 'The Phucs of Indochina'."

--

**A/N: The Fuggers were a real family who became wealthy bankers in what is now Germany. Being a German name, it is actually pronounced 'Fooger', but Evangeline used a slightly different pronunciation. Jakob Fugger did die in 1525, though not from cancer. Charles Hapsburg, aka Charles I of the Holy Roman Empire, Emperor Maximilian and Duke Frederick the Wise are all historical figures. Brother Martin is Martin Luther, architect of the Reformation, who was under the Duke's protection after publishing his 95 theses.**


	2. Her Majesty's Vampire Part I 1586

**A/N: And so I humbly offer my second chapter for your enjoyment. Unlike my stated intention of mostly one shots, this chapter serves as an introduction to a multiple part piece. A heartfelt thank you to both Eternal-Longing and Makuhari-Fan01 for their help in making this a better story. **

**The year is 1586 and the setting is Prague in the Kingdom of Bohemia. The Reformation has split Europe into Catholic and Protestant camps while Rudolph the Second, Holy Roman Emperor, sits in his castle and watches as forces beyond his control rend the Empire apart. Indulging his interests in all sorts of arcane knowledge, he has drawn many of the world's greatest scientific minds to his court as well as a large share of charlatans and frauds; all in hopes of securing the emperor's favor. **

**Ken Akamatsu owns 'Negima' and its characters.**

**The following conventions are used: "words", 'thoughts' and ***_**telepathy***_

**Her Majesty's Vampire -** **Part I**

After spending the morning dragging her exhausted teacher and classmates around on a sight-seeing tour of Kyoto, Evangeline allowed the little group to stop for that all important souvenir shopping. Boya still had an hour to kill before meeting Eishun and this was also an opportunity for her to purchase items not readily available at Mahora.

A thousand booths crowded around the shrine. It seemed that half of the city's inhabitants crammed into the narrow lanes between stalls. Food and antique vendors were the most popular, but Evangeline wasn't searching for common items. Sandwiched by rice cake vendor and a dealer of blown glass ornaments was a booth hung with dozens of paper strips.

Talismans promoting wealth fluttered in a slight breeze along with those for good luck and warding off evil spirits. Hidden among them was something that brought a smile to the little vampire's lips. As a tiny hand reached out, an annoyingly familiar voice asked, "Find a souvenir Eva-chan?"

She turned and glared at the mismatched eyes regarding her. "Hardly Kagurazaka-san," Evangeline answered. "And don't act so familiar. I'm not one of your airheaded friends."

Behind the worst student in the school stood two, dark-haired classmates. Konoka had on one of her everything-is-good-so-be-happy grins that set the little vampire's teeth on edge. Setsuna was at her ojou-sama's side with that ridiculously huge sword slung over her shoulder. The swordswoman at least avoided the vapid expressions of her fellow classmates.

"Charms from Mount Osore," Konoka said with a trace of religious awe. "You don't see those every day."

"Huh?" Asuna said as she snatched the talisman from Evangeline's reach. "What's so special about these?"

"Mount Osore is said to be an entrance to the land of the dead," Setsuna answered, her face set into its normal seriousness. "Some believe that anything from there is cursed."

"Oh, come on," Baka red scoffed. "Believing in curses is like believing in chupacapras."

"Or in magic," Evangeline remarked. "Or in vampires."

"I know ignorance is your strong point Kagurazaka-san," the undead mage commented. "But I wouldn't be in such a hurry to show it off for all to see."

"What's that supposed to mean, you shrimpy vampire?" Asuna bellowed.

"Not so loud," the little blonde cautioned. "I mean curses are as real as the rest of it."

"Sounds like you've had personal experience," Konoka said.

"Let's just say I know a couple of stories."

"Like what?" the healer asked.

Konoka's eyes glittered with interest and Evangeline realized her mistake. 'Maybe I can blow her off,' she thought to herself. An image of the girl's grandfather mechanically stamping permission slips every five seconds sprang to mind, prompting a muttered "Yeah, right."

**--**

Dusk had fallen on Prague as Evangeline emerged from her sanctuary near the city's butchery. Blood from hundreds of slaughtered animals filled the air, but the blonde-haired waif threaded her way between the crowds returning to their homes without giving it a second thought. While the living equated the stench with death, to her it was the scent of life.

Ever since that day, more than a century ago, she had been cursed with undeath, Evangeline had learned to savor the sweet liquid that prolonged her existence. Now, as night cast its long cloak about the imperial capital, was the time to hunt. A well practiced eye roamed over tired men and women, trudging back from their labors, inattentive and unwary. Who would slake her thirst this evening?

'There!' the vampire thought upon spying a gentleman walking unescorted. The man's clothes were well made but somewhat frayed at the edges and slightly behind the current fashion while an oddly shaped hat rested upon his head. Perhaps he was a merchant that had recently fallen on hard times. If he had no friends to lend him money, then chances were good that none but creditors would miss him. Her belly growled in anticipation as the little girl followed her victim. 'No pig's blood tonight,' she promised herself.

Fortune continued to smile as the friendless fellow turned down a deserted street. She picked up her pace to catch him before he disappeared into one of the darkened doorways. However, she stopped as two, armed men appeared from the shadows and confronted her quarry.

With drawn rapier, one of the bravos hailed the lone figure. "Hey now," the swordsman called, "I would have a word with you."

"What do you want?" the victim asked. From his accent, Evangeline identified the man as English.

"You are that Kelley fellow who fancies himself an alchemist," the armed man said.

"And if I am what of it?"

"You and that other warlock have overstayed your welcome here," the swordsman answered.

"We are here at the request of His Imperial Majesty," he replied.

"You're naught but a spy for that English bitch!" the armed man shouted. "And there's nothing lower than a spy!"

Understanding that he meant to dispatch her meal, Evangeline rushed forward, shouting "Papa! Papa!" at the top of her lungs.

Delicate, white arms flung around the surprised man's waist as a small head fiercely nuzzled his side. "Papa, where have you been?" a petulant voice asked. "I was so worried about you."

Red-faced with anger, the swordsman gaped at the young girl. He had just resolved to run them both through when a tiny fist slammed into his gut, doubling him over. A daintier knee smashed into his face, splitting his lips and loosening several teeth as the force sent him sprawling backwards. His companion gazed in shock as the girl scooped up the fallen man's sword and thrust. Blood bubbled from the wound as steel pierced his lung. In silence, the second man crumpled to the street.

Her victim stared at Evangeline in horror at the carnage she had wrought. A shudder shook him as he asked, "What manner of creature are you?"

--

Evangeline followed the so-called alchemist down dark and twisting streets towards the huge edifice known as Prague Castle. Though long accustomed to such architectural marvels, the little vampire couldn't help but be impressed by its sheer size. Massive stone walls loomed over them as whitewashed towers soared above the battlements. The Glasgow of childhood memories could have easily fit inside its confines. Truly it was a grand home, one fit for an emperor.

Her guide, one Edward Kelley, late of London by way of Krakow, roused her interest enough to spare him, but the assassin had proved an adequate replacement. Kelley had been accused of being a warlock, but the man's aura lacked any trace of magical energy. The tiny vampire knew that the transmutation of metals was possible; she had even witnessed such an event. Those who called themselves as alchemists were usually charlatans out to dupe greedy merchants and nobles. His being a spy struck her as far more likely.

Spies were commonly employed by the Italian Princes. Any foreigner possessing a full set of wits, and many with only half that compliment, would be suspected of espionage. Priests and ambassadors were notorious for it; fortunately many were so obvious that they should have worn a sign proclaiming their guilt.

Kelley turned towards a fine home abutting a park just outside one of the castle's gates. "Is that your house?" Evangeline asked as she revised her earlier estimate of the man's circumstances.

"No, it belongs to His Imperial Majesty's physician," he ruefully answered. "I, my associate and our families have been guests for the better part of two years while seeking an audience with the Emperor."

They entered through the front door and Kelley was warmly greeted by a rather plain looking woman who turned out to be his wife. Closely hugging the woman's skirts was a girl who appeared around five years old; this was their daughter Elizabeth.

"And who is this fine lass," Mistress Kelley asked while examining Evangeline. The woman's mouth partially twisted into a frown as she noted the girl's ragged frock and cloth-wrapped feet.

Before he could answer, Evangeline responded in her most frightened, little girl's voice. "I was set upon by two men not an hour ago," she blubbered. "I was so a feared for my life but this fine man, may the Lord bless him always, came to my rescue and chased those bad men away."

The woman's expression seemed to be caught somewhere between suspicion and pity. Suddenly, Evangeline grabbed the hem of Mistress Kelley's dress while her shoulders shook as if shuddering from the terror of the encounter. "I have no family and your husband took pity on me," she wailed. "Please. All I ask is for a warm place by the fire for tonight."

Hesitantly, a hand patted her on the head. "There, there child," the woman softly cooed. "I'll not turn you out into the night."

Evangeline glanced up to find a concerned face regarding her tear stained cheeks. "Rest easy dear child," Mistress Kelley said. "You shall have that tonight if not a bit more."

The woman's nose wrinkled from the smell of the butchery, and eyes scrutinized wide patches of grim. "I'll have the servants heat some water," she announced to the little girl's dismay. "There's enough time before supper to see you properly bathed."

"See to the arrangements Jane," the man said as he set a hand on Evangeline's shoulder and steered her down another hall. "I'm sure the good Doctor will want to meet you straight away."

Passing through the busy household, Evangeline was surprised by an unexpected pang of homesickness. Thoughts of distant lands she had seen paled in comparison to the beauty of her home in Scotland. Harsh and bleak it had been called, but only by those not able to see the beauty of the sun dipping below Cairnsmore peak, or a purple sea of heather ripple as a wind blew over the moors. Swift and sure, a sense of loss cut through her like a steel blade.

Without realizing it, Evangeline had been led upstairs and her guide had halted before an oak door comprised of eight panels. Seven panels had been elaborately carved with scenes of a couple, tracing a journey from first meeting through courtship, marriage and birth of their first born. The smooth surface of the eighth panel had been untouched, as if intentionally left blank. A magical barrier had been laid upon door. Though knowledgeable on some enchantments, its construction was beyond her meager skills. 'A true mage,' she thought as a man's deep voice bade them to enter.

Beyond the ornate door was a nearly bare room. Curtains of a heavy fabric covered the walls while four oil lamps provided illumination. A circular table surrounded by three, high-backed chairs stood in the center of the chamber. An iron bound chest, secured by a padlock, rested upon the table.

Seated in the chair facing the entrance was a man dressed in fine robes that were void of ornamentation. A collar of ruffled lace circled his throat and made his face seem pale. His snow white beard and hair along with the deep creases that furrowed cheeks and brow showed his age. However, his eyes were bright with an active intelligence. Although the man's aura wasn't as strong as some she had encountered, Evangeline recognized him as a powerful wizard.

"This is my associate and benefactor," Kelley announced. "May I introduce his most noble eminence, master astrologer and mathematician, royal cartographer, professor emeritus …"

With a wave of a hand, the man cut the introduction short. "You're not introducing me to a prospective patron Ned," he said. "I am Doctor John Dee."

"Welcome and be seated," the doctor told her. "How shall I call you?"

Kelley held the back of a chair for her, and she sat down upon the mage's right. "I am called Evangeline."

Eyes gazed at her with an intensity that caused a chill to run down her back. They may have held intelligence, but a hunger glowed within too. Hunger like a wolf that prowled just outside a camp fire's light.

"You see Ned," the wizard said, "the angels did speak truly."

Noting her puzzled expression, Doctor Dee explained that both men regularly communed with angels. "With these angels' assistance, we have been slowly unraveling the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Alchemy?" the vampire snorted. "Are you another of those hoping to turn lead into gold?"

"That we can already do," he said as a hand produced a lump of the precious metal. "My aims are loftier than a mere parlor trick. I seek the transmutation of all men from their brutish natures into a far nobler, enlightened form."

Evangeline had met many infected by the disease of fanaticism, but somehow she felt the man's devotion was not as blind as theirs. 'Was that a good thing,' the vampire wondered?

"And how did these 'angels' indicate I should aid your search."

"A few years ago my associate came to me and offered to sell a text written in an unknown language," he told her. "I am well known for my interest in books."

"Recognizing it for a powerful grimoire, I purchased it and immediately set forth to translate its strange letters," Doctor Dee continued. "With Ned's and the angels' help, I have deciphered enough to manufacture a powder that can produce gold, but the greater secrets are still locked inside."

"Open the chest," he instructed his companion before turning back to Evangeline. "I need someone familiar with this text."

Fear, strong and merciless as a winter storm, gripped her as he continued, "I am told you know this book."

From around his neck, Kelley took a key and fit it into the lock. It opened with a click. Magic flowed out of the box, magic and an evil older than man. Evangeline did not have to see its contents to know what lay inside. Quickly she slammed the lid back down as her fangs bared in a snarl. "Damn fool!" she yelled. "Destroy that vile thing before it destroys us all."

Instantly, she froze in place, gripped by a force that held her immobile. "So you do know this book," the mage said as his unincanted spell held her firmly.

"Know it?" her enraged voice screamed. "It changed me into that you now see!"

Anger and hatred boiled away her fear. "If you seek your own or others' salvation, you'll not find it within those pages."

"Burn it if you can," she urged. "Or fling it into a bottomless pit for surely it will destroy you both."

Dee's spell held her in an unbreakable grip as his associate carried the struggling girl outside the room. "Calmly girl, calmly," he kept saying as a surprisingly tender hand stroked her hair.

"Enough," she said with weary resignation. "I am no babe in need of a nurse's coddling."

Kelley set Evangeline down and looked into her eyes. A sheen of sweat glistened upon a now pale brow. "You've truly seen it then?"

"Once, long ago, while the houses of York and Lancaster still fought each other for the English throne," she answered. "How did you come to possess it?"

"I was leaving Kent in some haste and came upon a public house," Kelley told her. "Seeing me as a man of letters, the keeper tried to sell it to me. The man said soldiers, recently returned from the north, discovered it in a plundered, papist monastery. They bartered it for a round of drinks."

"I gave the story little credence, but I couldn't deny the disquiet looking at those odd letters stirred within my chest," he explained with a nervous chuckle. "I bought it and made straight to London and attempted to sell it to the doctor."

"Is it truly as dangerous as you say?"

"Like a viper curled upon you breast," Evangeline replied. "Mark my words well Edward Kelley, you'll know naught but grief from that cursed tome."

Once the holding spell had worn off, she was conducted to the promised bath. Dirt and odors accumulated during her stay in Prague were scrubbed away and a gown one of the children has outgrown, replaced her tattered rags. Doctor Dee's wife was a pretty woman, younger than half her husband's age. During supper, Kelley often glanced at her with undisguised desire, earning disproving glares from both wives. The good doctor seemed oblivious to their silent exchanges.

Evangeline had been surprised at the simple fare, but fell to the meal with the gusto of the half-starved child she appeared to be. Not needing any more than blood for sustenance, meant food wasn't a concern; however, blood did nothing to satisfy the other senses. Only when a yawn suddenly erupted did the girl stop.

"Your pardon," she apologized as eyelids began to droop.

"Tis well child," Mistress Kelley replied with an indulgent smile. "I think it time to fix you a pallet by the fire."

"I wish to speak with her still," the doctor said.

"The child is too tired for such," his wife remarked. "What discussion is so important that it cannot wait for the morning?"

Kelley's wife made to summon a servant when her husband stopped her. "Nay, I'll see to our young guest's comfort," he told them. "Come Evangeline."

Stifling another yawn, she rose and followed him out of the chamber. As they crossed the main hallway, someone pounded on the entry door. Quickly, Kelley grabbed Evangeline's wrist and pulled her into a darkened room. "Hush girl," he whispered into an ear. "This can mean no good."

Booted feet trampled into the hall as the doctor's indignant voice demanded, "Who are you, sir, and what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"I am Count Rozmberk," a haughty voice answered. "His Imperial Majesty has sent me to find a Doctor Johannes Dee."

"Then your quest is complete for I am he," Dee responded.

"You have been charged with murder, conjuring demons, heresy and spying on His Imperial Majesty, Rudolph," the Count said. "Will you come peacefully Doctor?"

"Willingly," the accused man answered. "I will face these baseless charges and prove them false."

"And where is your henchman?" the count asked. "This Kelley fellow is wanted as well."

"In that you are to be disappointed," Dee answered. "He left hours ago for Breslau."

Drowsiness had departed from her long before the party arresting Dee marched out of the house. She felt the man next to her tremble as arms feel limply to his side. "He's done for," Kelley's lifeless voice proclaimed.

"If you want to save him, I can help" Evangeline offered as a grin spread across her face, "for a price."

--

Dee looked about the room hung with imperial banners and squirmed on the backless chair he'd been made to sit upon. Facing the three men who would decide his fate, the doctor studied each one in turn. Count Vilem Rozmberk was a close confident of the emperor and an avowed Catholic. Rumors about the castle said the count shared his liege's interest in esoteric knowledge, including alchemy. 'He could be friendly to me yet,' the doctor thought. He held less hope for the others.

Bishop Filippo Sega was the Vatican's envoy to Emperor Rudolph's court. At best, the priest saw him as a dangerous agent of the Reformation, seeking to convert the faithful to Protestant heresy. At worst, the man thought Dee the Antichrist in person. The previous Nuncio had sought to have both he and Ned sent to Rome for trial and he doubted not that this man argued for the same.

His final judge was the emperor's chamberlain, Jirev Popel. By all accounts, the chamberlain devoted himself purely to his lord's welfare and cared nothing for philosophy, alchemy or religion. Dee was certain that Popel's men had been closely watching these foreign magicians and may well have been the source for the accusations of espionage.

Realizing the situation's danger, the Englishman remained calm. He had been in similar straights before, during Queen Mary's reign. He had cast horoscopes for the queen, her husband, Phillip of Spain, and Princess Elisabeth. For this crime, the scholar had been hauled before the infamous Star Chamber and had to defend from charges of injurious sorcery against Their Majesties. That Dee sat here now testified to his previous success. Of course, then he had friends among Bloody Mary's councilors. But now …

Count Rozmberk cleared his throat and began the formal proceeding. "Doctor Johannes Dee of England, you sit before this tribunal accused of various crimes against His Imperial Majesty," the man declared. "Among them are the conjuring of evil spirits and communing with them to learn infernal magics, spying on behalf of the English Queen and her protestant allies, spreading falsehoods of the Holy Catholic Church and promoting superstitions in an attempt to lead her people astray, and the murder of two citizens this evening."

"Have you any words in your defense Doctor Dee?"

"I have many," the magus was going to answer when the chamber's door opened. Jakob Kurz, an imperial councilor, strode into the room. Behind him, several men carried in a table, chair and the doctor's prized scrying crystal he and Ned used for divinations.

"What is the meaning of this?" the count demanded.

Kurz smiled in response. Though a Jesuit priest, Jakob was a botanist with a keen interest in astronomy. Upon their first meeting, Dee had spent six hours conversing with the quick witted scientist. "Herr Edward Kelley wishes to offer his testimony," the official replied.

Bishop Sega stood, his outraged face turning a vivid scarlet. "Why do you bring such hellish devices into our presence?"

"Because, your Excellency," Kelley said as he entered through the chamber's door, "it is necessary to prove we are communing with angels and not diabolic spirits."

"Count Rozmberk, I must protest," the prelate cried. "This will most assuredly imperil all of our souls."

"Then we can trust in your prayers to protect us," Rozmberk replied as the noble's lips curled upwards. "Continue Herr Kelley."

As he looked on in utter disbelief, the magus couldn't imagine what madness had gripped his partner; he should have been racing towards the Bohemian border. In all of their times communing, no one but them had been able to perceive the angels. These men would not be impressed by what Ned claimed to see within the stone.

*Then we should provide them something to see,* a thought not his echoed in the doctor's mind.

'You're a mage too?' Dee asked in surprise.

*Not as strong as yourself,* Evangeline replied. *But I know enough to serve. *

'Are you nearby?'

*I'm in one of the castle's great towers and a damp and drafty place it is,* she answered. *Are any of the others with you an adept?*

'Jakob Kurz might be.'

*Then you must get rid of him.*

Rising, Doctor Dee addressed the tribunal. "Gentlemen, if may speak," he said. "It is well known that Herr Kurz and I have had many discussions on diverse subjects. I request that he and any others not required for this examination be removed to prevent any possible, undue influence upon this tribunal."

Gaining agreement from the fellow judges, Count Rozmberk ordered the chamber cleared. "What manner of device is this?" the noble asked as he gazed at the crystal sphere.

"I call it a shew stone," Dee answered. "It is used to view those things invisible to mortal eyes."

"A thing of the Devil," the bishop said and hurried crossed himself.

"And how does it work?" Rozmberk asked.

"My associate, who is more sensitive to the spiritual realm than most, must clear his mind and concentrate upon the stone," the doctor replied. "The angels appear within and he can speak with them."

"And will we be able to see and discourse with these 'angels' too?"

"If the Almighty in His boundless grace allows milord Count," Kelley answered. "I do ask for quiet so as to hear the celestial voices."

"Almighty God, omnipotent and merciful Lord, we beseech you to show us the wonders of Your creation," Kelley prayed. "Teach us the vastness of Your limitless power so that we may understand Your will and fulfill the purpose You have appointed."

"Blasphemy," the priest uttered, but was hushed to silence.

From within the crystal, a point of light glowed, faintly at first and then intensifying as Kelley's voice droned on. "Dear God, send Your ministers to reveal Your most holy mysteries to we who hunger for the light of Your truth."

A misty shape formed within the light and resolved into a face like that of a child. Blue eyes sparkled in a youthful face framed by flowing blonde hair. Despite her waif-like appearance, a weight of untold years seemed to rest upon slender shoulders. "Blessed be the Lord who lives forever and ever" a voice cried ecstatically. "I am Madimi."

"Most noble Madimi," Kelley replied, "with me are those who would speak with you if it can be allowed."

"Like the voice that issued from the burning bush, I speak to all who would listen," she replied. "What questions do you have?"

"What manner of creature are you?" the count asked.

"I am as you see; an immortal spirit, as all souls are, housed in a form of our Lord's choosing."

"How can we know you're not an emissary of the Devil, sent to mislead us," the bishop demanded in Latin.

"By opening your ears and using the discernment God has granted you," she replied likewise in Latin. "Those who seek to test the Lord shall assuredly share King Herod's fate upon the day of judgment."

"But what of the false teachings this man spreads?" the priest asked, pointing at Dee. "Surely a married man cannot intercede between God and man."

The girl's continence turned stern in response. "Did not our Lord speak unto Moses after he had taken the Midian shepherdess for wife?" she answered. "Did He not also speak to the patriarchs of Israel and instruct them on His will?"

Jirev finally spoke. "Are these men spies?"

"A better question would be do these men mean to do your master mischief," the voice responded. "A faithful servant will ascertain a foreign monarch's mood on diverse matters and pass this information along. Surely the good priest here does as much for his master in Rome."

Dee noted the chamberlain's glare at the bishop, who shifted uncomfortable in his seat. 'You're deadly fencing with both blade and speech,' he thought in admiration.

"If you wish to punish men for that, understand that this fate awaits any who crosses the boundaries of his home," she told them. "My allotted time is at an end."

Features began to turn misty as the light dimmed. "Be at peace and may our Lord's grace be with you."

--

A few days had passed since the tribunal delivered a sentence of banishment from Bohemia. Days spent in frantic packing as both families prepared to move to a nearby kingdom. With carts loaded and waiting, Doctor Dee lifted a young girl into a carriage that would take her farther away. "So did you burn it?" the youngster asked.

"No, but I am well and truly rid of it," the magus answered. "Can you remember all of my instructions?"

"I am to make my way to Reims and meet with a man named Morley," Evangeline recited. "I give him your packet of letters, or failing that I am to make my way to Calais and a find passage to England and give them to a Thomas Phelippes in London. So what did you do with the book?"

"Take this," Dee said as he handed her a folded scrap of parchment. "This is proof of who sent you."

"The book!" the vampire said in an exasperated voice.

"The book cannot be destroyed," Dee admitted. "My only choice was to hide it away so as not to be tempted to use it."

Evangeline gave him a mistrustful look, but nodded her head. "Have you found a new patron yet to fund your studies?"

"Count Rozmberk was very impressed by your performance," the man chuckled. "He has promised to have the banishment lifted after a few months so we can return to his castle at Krumlov."

Minutes later, the carriage rumbled over a heavily rutted road. It was the start to a journey that would take her across Europe and perhaps back to England. As her feet dangled over the edge of the bench, she could at least appreciate not having to walk the entire way. Serving as a courier to one of Queen Elisabeth's spies did have some rewards. Glancing down at the parchment, Evangeline opened the scrap and stared uncomprehendingly at the three numbers drawn upon it. Two zeros followed by a seven seemed such an odd thing to her.

--

"That curse didn't seem so bad," Asuna remarked.

"But that's not the end of it," Evangeline countered. "Dee and Kelley had a falling out and parted ways three years later. Dee went back to London and discovered that a mob, afraid of his sorcery, had broken into his home and burned much of his precious library. Friends at court deserted the 'infamous magician' and he died a pauper."

"Kelley enjoyed a few years as a highly sought alchemist, but was eventually imprisoned and fell to his death while trying to escape," she explained. "Neither are enviable fates."

"It's too bad that the book was lost," Konoka remarked.

The undead mage smiled to herself in response. Years later, Dee had confessed to selling the book to Emperor Rudolph for a huge sum of gold that was spent funding his research. Rudolph, in turn, had met a bad end, forced to abdicate to his brother Matthias and dying as a prisoner inside his own castle. Word was that the book had come into a private collector's possession. Once free of Nagi's curse, she'd pay said collector a visit one evening.

"Let's go find Negi," Asuna said as she walked away.

Evangeline watched them leave and then turned back to the stall. "Hey you!" she cried out to the salesman.

"May I help you miss?"

"How much is this?" she asked while grabbing a straw doll from Osorezon. As she paid for the doll, Evangeline had no fear of further harm; associating with Kagurazaka-san and those other bubble headed idiots was curse enough.

--

**A/N: Before you jump all over me, 007 was John Dee's actual code name as an agent of Her Majesty's spy service. The zeros were meant to show he was the queen's eyes and seven, as a sacred number, was believed to impart protection. **

**All of the named characters, with the exception of those from 'Negima', are historical figures that could have been found in Prague at that time. I can't vouch for the accuracy of my portrayal of them.**

**The book is based on a real tome that Dee and Kelley sold to Rudolph for a purported 14,000 gold ducats. This is supposedly the Voynich Manuscript currently in a collection at Yale University. Maybe that's why they haven't won a football championship in such a long time.**

**Mount Osore and the straw doll appear in period 183 of volume 20. Asakura's comment that Eva brought it back didn't make a whole lot of sense if she was confined to Mahora. The only time she's been let out was during the Kyoto trip, hence the scene at the flea market.**


	3. Her Majesty's Vampire Part II 1586

**A/N: And so, after a year of working off and on, I return with Chapter 3. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is part of a series dealing specifically with Evangeline during the reign of Queen Elizabeth Tudor. Once again, while I strive to be historical accurate I will take some liberties with the facts.**

**The chapter is set five months later than Part I, in October of 1586. Spain's Catholic monarch Philip has sent Europe's largest army to crush the Dutch Revolt, and neighboring countries have been drawn into the conflict as the war drags endlessly on. **

**Ken Akamatsu owns Negima and its characters.**

**The following conventions are used: **"words", 'thoughts', **and "spells ".**

**Her Majesty's Vampire - Part II **

**(-)**

A glorious blue sky stretched above Evangeline's castle as a small group gathered in a secluded balcony overlooking a garden of tropical flowers and ferns. "Okay Yue," Negi told the young girl with her hair twisted into twin braids. "I want you to cast the spell just like we practiced."

"You two watch and see what I do," he said to the other two observers.

Ku Fei had an excited expression on her face as she looked on while Asuna yawned into the back of her hand. It wasn't that she was uninterested in defending herself from spells, but they had been training in the resort for the equivalent several days now, and it was Valentine's Day for goodness sakes. They should be able to take a short break from the little vampire's regimen.

Yue held her wand forth and chanted. "**Vor so kratica socratica,** **verto meus hostilis ut inermis bestia."**

"**Ras tel mascir,**" the younger mage countered as green smoke billowed from the wand and engulfed him. Obscured completely from sight by the cloud, Negi unexpectedly stopped his incantation.

"Hey bozu!" Asuna anxiously called. "Say something won't you!"

All three girls rushed the cloud but waited just beyond its vapors as it slowly dispersed. A small frog squatted behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles bringing a gasp from each of the teens.

With eyes agog, Asuna cautiously called the boy's name but only received a "ribbet" in reply. Still in a state of shock, the girls watched the frog leap towards the balcony railing, towards the garden.

"Stop him," Asuna shouted. Ku Fei moved quickly, but not quickly enough as her quarry jumped between two stone pillars. The Chinese girl vaulted over the railing and reappeared a few minutes later with the fugitive safely in hand.

"What do we do now?" the martial artist asked.

(-)

"Eva! Eva!"

The little vampire looked up from her book as the agitated trio raced into her bedroom. A veritable symphony of babbling broke out as all three girls tried to speak at once. "Quiet!" Evangeline demanded.

"What's this all about?" she asked while glaring at the barbarians who had invaded her sanctum. "Weren't you practicing with Negi?"

Words rushed avalanche-like towards her as each girl tried to explain, but she silenced them with a raised hand. "Yue!" she barked. "What happened?"

Yue shuffled a foot back and forth while trying to decide how to answer. "We were, ah, practicing counter spells with Negi and there was, um, a bit of an, uh, accident."

An expression appeared on Evangeline's face, mirroring that of a long, suffering parent trying to pry an explanation from a group of children on just how the window got broken. "What sort of accident?"

"Show her Ku," Asuna said.

The martial artist held her hands out and Evangeline saw a frog gently cradled within. Her mouth began to twitch as the first spasm convulsed her stomach. "Mmpftt." She tried to stifle her laugh, but it burst through her defenses. "Ha! Ha, ha! Ho, ho! Ha, ha, ha!"

The feared Dark Evangel, villain of ten thousand tales, was reduced to tears as she trashed about the bed in her frilly, white nightgown. "A frog! Ho, ho! Ha, ha! That's rich! Oh, I'm going to die!"

"Isn't she already …" Ku Fei started to ask but was quickly hushed by the others.

(-)

A fine drizzle fell over the French city of Rheims turning cobblestone treacherous in the sputtering light of torches. Few people were out that evening, so no one impeded the urchin walking with arm raised against the rain. In the five months since she left Bohemia, Evangeline had travelled nearly 200 leagues by horse, carriage, boat and mostly foot.

Few would recognize her as the youngster who rode out of Prague that May. Gone were the fine clothes she had received from Doctor Dee. They had been sold and replaced by cast offs rags that would attract less attention. Gone too were her long, golden tresses. She had shed many tears while lopping them off, but a boy could travel alone far easier than a girl. Now that she had arrived in the city, Evangeline was eager to deliver the doctor's package of letters and be done with it. The idea of returning to London held not a bit of attraction for her. None at all she told herself.

Morley had not been as difficult to find as Evangeline feared. The English University, were Catholics in exile trained to regain their homeland for the true faith, seemed to attract every visitor from England. And Kit Morley was a figure easily recalled by all who met him. "A right rakehell" some called him or "a corrupt fellow given over to tobacco and blasphemy." "Best stay away from him," she had been warned.

Light spilled into the street from between the planks of the tavern's ancient door. From inside the building, she heard the buzz of conversation interspersed with occasional laughter. Standing for a moment in the open doorway, Evangeline let her eyes adjust to the illumination as water dripped from the worn cap atop her head. Few of the patrons bothered to give a filthy urchin more than a glance, but the tavern keeper stared long and hard at her.

He was heavyset, bald and had a long scar that ran down the length of his face from cheek to jowl. "What do you want boy?" the man asked and then contemptuously spat upon the floor.

"I've a message for a man named Morley sir," Evangeline answered as she held up a folded scrap of parchment. "Word is he spends his evenings here."

"Then hand it here," the man said. "I'll see he gets it."

"He is to pay me for delivery," she replied, pulling the note protectively against her chest.

Still scowling, the bald man pointed to a curtain hung at the back. "You'll find him through there."

Wooden boards creaked loudly as Evangeline crossed the floor. Beyond the woolen blanket, pressed into service as a door, a single lantern flickered as the vampire beheld four men seated about a barrel with planks set atop it, playing cards. She had no clear view of them save for the fellow facing the door.

That man's brown hair was cropped close, revealing a pale forehead while his chin and upper lip sported a sparse beard and mustache. His doublet was dark brown and had been slashed to reveal an orange-gold lining while its front and arms were trimmed by two dozen gold buttons. 'A dandy fellow that,' she thought as the man's eyes fell upon her.

Lips curled upward into a sardonic smile as he took out a small box. Taking a pinch of its contents, he inhaled it. Answering another player's question he told them it was a substance called tobacco.

"Ha! A noxious weed grown by heathens," the man seated with his back to the door declared. "All God fearing men would do well to avoid it."

"I hold a contrary view," Morley replied as he intently studied the cards in his hand. "They are fools who enjoy not tobacco or boys."

The man to the speaker's left roared in response to the jest while the offended man angrily replied, "What scandalous nonsense do you spout sir? Does not scripture instruct us that sodomy is an offense 'gainst God and man?"

"There is much that scripture proscribes," the first speaker answered. "But I say ignorance is the only sin."

"Have a care what words you utter," the other angrily warned. "You should fall to your knees and beg the Almighty's forgiveness."

"Quiet now," the fourth man said as he placed a restraining hand on the enraged player's arm. Glancing nervously at the entrance, he noted Evangeline's presence. "It seems we have a visitor."

The angry man turned to regard her. His bearded face sported high cheekbones and a nose pitched as sharply as a roof's peak. Dark circles gathered like storm clouds beneath eyes that shone with righteous wrath. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Feigning fright, her tremulous voice answered, "I've a message for a man named Morley."

"I am Morley," the dandy replied, smiling as if to a jest known only to himself.

Passing the note to him, she watched as the man carefully unfolded it and gazed at the symbol Doctor Dee had written. Morley calmly pocketed the paper and told her to have a seat.

They were playing a game as teams. Each man revealed a card and the team with the highest card played, won that round. The cards depicted people of diverse professions, such as Baker or Doctor, and some bore numbers while others didn't. Evangeline found it interesting that the Knave was considered superior to all other cards. Banter flowed freely as the game progressed.

As Morley's team won again, the man who had earlier railed against him stood and shouted, "You sir are a cheat as well as a blasphemer!"

"I have no need to cheat a player who possesses such poor skill at cards," Morley said.

Enraged, the man fumbled for his sword but stopped as the tip of Morley's blade pressed against his neck.

"Stay your hand good sir," the man's partner begged. "My friend meant you no harm. He is very passionate in his views."

"As I am in mine," the dandy remarked as he slowly removed the blade from his opponent's quivering flesh. "Perhaps it would be best that two such passionate fellows went their separate ways?"

Stepping back from the table, the angry man strode to the curtained door, followed by his companion. Halting at the curtain, he glanced back. "I'll not forget this sir."

"Nor shall I," Morley responded.

After the pair left, the last player sadly shook his head "By God Kit," the man exclaimed. "That wagging tongue of yours will land you in prison one day."

Leaning against the table, the swordsman gave the other a cocky grin. "I can't help it Samuel," Morley countered. "Having more wit than most, I have an obligation to instruct others on their lack."

"Tis a heavy burden you carry," the man named Samuel chuckled. "But it shan't keep your head from decorating a city gate one day."

After the other man left, Morley regarded the messenger with an air of casualness. "Who gave you this?"

Though they had been speaking French throughout, Evangeline answered in English. "Another Englishman," she replied. "He was a distinguished scholar and called himself John Dee."

"Describe him to me."

"He is a thin man, neither tall nor short," she answered. "His face is pallid and deeply lined by age, but his eyes shine with great intelligence. His beard is white as new fallen snow and tapers to a dagger like point. In speech he is courteous yet there are times when he sounds like a priest delivering a sermon so fervent is he. He favors black in his dress though wears a white, ruffled collar …"

"Enough," Morley said as he motioned for silence. "You have travelled far?"

"All the way from the Kingdom of Bohemia sir," Evangeline answered.

"And did this gentleman give you ought else?"

"He did sir," she answered.

"Then I shall relieve you of your charge," Morley said while reaching out a hand.

Evangeline hesitated. "You've asked for proof of who sent me," she told him, "but what proof do I have you are who you say?"

"What greater proof can I give that I am that notorious scoundrel Christopher Morley?" he chuckled in response.

"I've heard you are an educated man."

Morley rolled his eyes and then words in Latin poured from the man's mouth. "Esse quid hoc dicam, quod tam mihi dura videntur strata, neque in lecto pallia nostra sedent, et vacuus somno noctem, quam longa, peregi, lassaque versati corporis ossa dolent?"

While Evangeline recognized the passage from Ovid, she pretended ignorance. "Can you not say this in plain speech sir?"

"But, I think, if desire were attacking me I'd feel it," he continued in English. "Surely he's crept in and skillfully hurt me with secret art. That's it: a slender arrow sticks fast in my heart, and cruel Love lives there, in my conquered breast."

"Shall I give in: to go down fighting might bank the fires? " Verses rolled off the man's tongue and threatened to sweep the listener away like a swift moving river. "I give in! The burden that's carried with grace is lighter. I've seen the torch that's swung about grow brighter and the still one, on the contrary, quenched."

'He is full of wickedness,' the vampire thought to herself while aloud she admitted to his identity and made to hand over Dee's packet.

"What's your name boy?" the man asked.

"Alexander … Alexander McDowell."

"McDowell?" he repeated. "Are you a Scot?"

"I'm from Galloway," she proudly proclaimed.

"How did you come to be so far from home?"

"That would be a tale long in telling," Evangeline answered.

"Have you a room?" Morley asked and watched as she shook her head. "My lodgings are nearby. Come along and perhaps you can tell me your tale."

(-)

Walking down the moonlit road, Evangeline wrinkled her nose at the fetid smell that clung to her and her companion. Upon reaching the inn where the man was staying, they discovered the town guard outside, demanding that the Englishman be turned over. "I think it best to depart this fair city," Morley had observed.

"What? Can you conjure us through the city walls?" Evangeline had asked.

"Nay, but I've prepared for this eventuality," the dandy answered. "There is a way out." Little did she suspect that the way was through the sewers.

Glancing occasionally at the lanky form beside her, she wondered exactly who this man was and why he was there. A ruler like Elizabeth was wise enough to send spies among her enemies. That Morley was an agent for Her Majesty was likely, but why would he make such scandalous comments sure to attract attention from the authorities? Another point that bothered her was the power that emanated from him during his recitation. A magus like Dee radiated power all of the time and she hadn't believed Morley had any sort of magic until then. Whatever mysteries the man carried, Evangeline was certain she'd not unravel them that night.

The rain stopped a few leagues north of Rheims. Soaked to the skin, her companion shivered from the cold. "Should we not find shelter?" she suggested.

"We need to press on to Conde," he answered. "I can get a horse there."

Managing to walk for another league, the pair finally halted as Morley swayed on his feet. Like her neighbors, years of incessant warfare had littered the French countryside with ruins of once thriving farms and villages. A former smokehouse, its walls and roof intact, provided shelter while mounds of bracken and rushes formed their bed. Stripping down to his under clothing, the Englishman laid his head down and went instantly to sleep. As soft snores issued from the huddled form next to her, Evangeline's eyes open and she turned to regard him.

Even through the sewer's reek, she could smell the blood coursing through his veins; could see the pulse in the man's neck with every heartbeat. A pang of hunger stabbed sharply as a small, pink tongue ran over pallid lips in anticipation. Having another contact in London meant she could retrieve Dee's letters and deliver them, making the gentleman expendable. Yet like the good doctor, a presence hung about him; not magic as far as she could determine, but power of a sort. Lightly placing fingertips to the man's brow, Evangeline recited a spell that sped him into deeper slumber.

Animal blood mollified her immediate complaints, though sipping the sweet nectar from squirrels did nothing to satisfy other cravings. A vampire's true curse was not that they nourished themselves by drinking blood; rather it was the predator's lust that made a human's blood desirable above all others. The first grey streaks of the coming morning appeared as she returned to their shelter. One more spell to deter vermin from entering their lair was cast and then Evangeline lay down to sleep the day away.

Dreams of her family and friends rose up from the ashes of memory to prance and strut, reminding the undead girl of the life immortality had robbed her of. A childlike a whimper escaped her lips. In response, an image of her mother wrapped its arms about her as a younger Evangeline snuggled into the long dead woman's embrace.

Darkness had descended upon the abandoned farmstead when her eyes opened, Evangeline discovered her cheek pressed firmly against the begrimed tunic covering Morley's chest. One of the man's arms lay beneath while the other draped across her back. The cap had been knocked off during the day and bits of vegetation twined amongst her remaining locks. Swiftly the vampire disengaged from his arms and gazed down in annoyance at the Englishman.

The second half of the incantation was muttered and Morley's eyes fluttered open. "Morning Alexander," the man greeted as arms stretched high into the air.

"Morning?" Evangeline replied as the English spy began scratching through his soiled tunic. "It is evening already sir."

Sticking close to the main road, the pair continued north and reached Conde shortly after midnight, but had to lay up in a barn until closer to daybreak.

"Infernal cur," her companion complained about some farmers yapping mongrel.

"So how exactly did you come to Bohemia from Galloway?" she was asked.

"My parents died many years ago," Evangeline bitterly replied. "I was sent to another household, but the master sold me to a merchant. That man beat me so I ran away."

"And this was in Prague?"

"Yes sir."

"So what happened next?"

"I was hungry," Evangeline answered, thinking desperately of a plausible story. Thoughts of her initial meeting with Edmond Kelley sprang to mind. "I tried to steal some food but was caught by two men who chased me. By a stroke of luck, Dee's servant rescued me and brought me to the doctor. Doctor Dee told me that angels had prophesized my arrival and then charged me with the task of delivering his messages."

"A most intriguing tale," Morley declared with chuckle, "but you need to work on your presentation boy."

Evangeline stared at him with a look of pure bafflement.

"Don't just say you were sold to a merchant," he continued. "Say it was an Italian merchant, or better yet a Venetian, who spirited you away from your home in Scotland to strange cities you had only heard tales of before. Say that he was not a kind master, especially when he'd been in his cups, for then he would beat you over the slightest offense. After concluding his business in Prague, your master got so drunk and so violent, that you feared for your life and ran away."

"But … but it's the truth," she indignantly sputtered.

"That may be," Morley remarked, "but such a bare bones tale as that won't woo the audience's sympathy."

Before she could respond, the vampire's sharp ears detected steps approaching their hiding place. "Hsst," she cried softly.

The handle to the door rattled and Evangeline began reciting one of the few spells she knew. Light spilled from a lantern held by a worn and frail old man wearing a heavily patched tunic. Wearily the lantern's beam travelled across the outbuilding, lingering a moment on the tiny cart they had ducked behind before moving on. At last the farmer departed.

"What was that you were reciting?" Morley asked. "Was it a prayer?"

"Yes sir, a very old prayer," she replied truthfully as the spell began as a petition to god Hermes to be rendered invisible to the eye. "Do you pray sir?"

"Not since I was your age boy," Morley muttered back.

Another whispered prayer later and the Englishman yawned. "Why don' t you get some sleep?" she suggested as eyes slowly closed. A few hours later, she shook him awake.

They slipped from the barn and ran low across the road towards the town's crumbling, outer wall. "I thought for sure that dog was going to start barking," he remarked as they made it to the other side.

"He probably got tired," Evangeline said and then licked her lips dry.

(-)

Morley led them to the promised safe house. Their host, a faint-hearted fellow who jumped at the slightest noise, hid them in the cellar and promised to have a horse ready. Exhausted, Evangeline curled into the darkest corner and fell into a fitful sleep.

True to his word, a horse, if one could grace the broken down nag with that name, was saddled and waiting for them. As uncomfortable as the journey was, Evangeline couldn't deny how much faster they travelled. It only took the pair a few days to reach the port of Calais.

Once the town was English, the brightest jewel in the English Crown some had called it; however, those days were long past as the French had wrested back control more than a generation ago. Yet ships continued to sail the narrow channel between the traditional enemies. Testament that a purse full of gold attracted greater loyalty than King or Queen.

Staring out at the darkening city from the window of their rented room, Evangeline weighed whether she wanted to return. London itself held little appeal; it had been a large city, but with more than half of it filled with religious houses, easily a third of the population was a monk, nun or priest. While the dreaded Black Friars, who had made her earlier time there a misery, were gone she had no doubt other like them had taken their place.

Kit Morley was nattering on about the city's joys and diversions, many of which the vampire found less appealing than the monasteries, when he unexpectedly asked "Have you ever seen a play Alexander?"

"A what?"

"A play," he repeated. "People acting out a story before an audience."

Evangeline recalled how small groups of players had performed in the households of her wealthier patrons, re-enacting event from history or legends. "Perhaps," she replied. "What of it?"

"If you had seen one, you would have remembered," Morley said with an enthusiasm he rarely exhibited. "Of course the plays today are nothing like the ancients wrote, but I'm going to change all that."

"How do you propose to do that sir?"

"Why by writing better plays than the tawdry little tales being churned out," he answered. "I'm writing one now about a poor shepherd who rises to power and conquers the world."

Personally the vampire wondered why anyone would bother with such a useless task as writing 'plays', but kept silent.

"Mark my words Alexander," the man proclaimed, "when people mention the great playwrights, my name will be among them. They'll never be able to say Sophocles, Aeschylus or Euripides without mentioning Christopher Morley."

She smiled to herself at the thought that the vain peacock strutting before her would ever be remembered a day past his death let alone through the centuries. How many times had such men hawked their talents like merchants to the passing crowd? So sure their art would earn them immortality, they slipped instead into well deserved oblivion. Like them, Kit Morley would be far better served by retiring to a small village and tending sheep like his world conqueror.

"It's time we make our way to the docks," the dandy said. A thoughtful expression creased his features and then Morley removed an oilskin pouch and held it out to her. "If we get separated, I want you to make sure this gets to London."

"But how will I get there?"

"Our ship is the Rahab," he answered. "If you miss that, then make your way to Flushing in the Netherlands. The English control that town and governor there will see you safely to the Queen."

Competing odors of salt and decaying fish filled the air as they approached the docks.

"Look lively Alexander," the young dandy said. "The Rahab should be berthed nearby."

A gust of wind caused the torch to sputter in her hands as Evangeline glanced up at the huge ships moored to the docks. Years ago she had travelled across the channel, but these massive galleons made that modest ship seem no more than a child's toy.

From behind, she heard the creak of a weather-beaten door as it opened. A glance over her shoulder revealed a half-dozen armored men pouring into the street. "Run," she said and grabbed the surprised Englishman by the arm. More men appeared ahead and Evangeline nearly pulled Morley from his feet and she ran into a side street. More soldiers materialized in front of them and the vampire thrust the torch into one man's face before smashing her fist into another's throat. A spear thrust at her, but the vampire sidestepped and grabbed hold of the end. Striking down with her elbow broke it in two. Turning the point about, she buried it in her attacker's chest.

Blood her senses rejoiced. Glorious blood splattered the narrow alley. For the moment she forgot about quests and packages and plays about shepherd boys. She was the wolf and sheep bleated as they scattered before her. Like a siren song, the scent of blood beckoned and she chased after them laughing.

(-)

Still shocked by what his eyes told him he witnessed in the alley, Christopher Morley stumbled, ashen skinned and trembling, into to the street. No stranger to the ravages of war, he'd never witnessed such slaughter before. Too stunned to escape, he was quickly surrounded by more armed men.

"Well if it isn't the esteemed Christopher Morley," a voice he had not expected to hear again called. Looking up, he found himself face to face with the card player from Rheims.

"What no witticisms this evening?" the man asked. "I am most disappointed."

"Has your card game improved any?" he weakly replied.

"Cards," his former opponent laughed and then switched to English. "The game I play is far more important than cards. And I'm afraid that you just lost sirrah."

"So what happens now," Morley asked. "Is it back to Rheims or to Paris?"

"Oh no, we are bound for Madrid," the other man answered. "His Majesty, King Phillip, is most interested in what you have to say."

(-)

The final soldier lay dying at her feet. She had shattered his ribs, and splinters of bone protruded out of the man's chest as blood bubbled out of the wound. Her eyes glowing with unholy glee, a pink tongue slithered out of a little girl's mouth and slurped the sweet, frothy liquid. Lips moved up to the neck and halted at the point where she felt a feeble throb. Fangs jabbed into skin and Evangeline drank her fill.

(-)

"Here's another!" Ku Fei shouted as the girl scooped up a wriggling frog and deposited it into the sack Asuna held. The canvas bag bulged with several dozens of the creatures, all voicing their discontent with a chorus of "ribbet." Off to the side, an anxious Yue stood and watched helplessly as the other two ministra scampered about the garden.

"Why did you let, um, Negi escape?" she asked the smirking vampire at her side.

"So I could watch those two run around like chickens with their heads cut off," Evangeline answered. "And that frog wasn't Boya was it?"

Yue's expression became even more unsettled as she gazed at her companion is shock. "How … did?"

"I know a thing or two about magical constructs," the mage known as the Doll Master replied. "I can tell a golem from a real person. So what's going on?"

"Haruna thought up this whole thing as a way for Nodoka to spend Valentine's Day alone with Negi," Yue confessed as her stomach tied itself into a Gordian knot. As Ku dropped another squirming amphibian into the sack, several hopped out to freedom, eliciting more shouts from her classmates.

"This is bad," Yue groaned. "Real bad."

"Ha!" Evangeline laughed wickedly. "Wait until I tell Asuna that the only way to break the spell is to kiss the real Negi."

Yue heart leapt into her throat as the apprentice mage felt she was engineering a train about to run off a half finished bridge into a yawning chasm. A dread-filled whisper escaped from between her numb lips, "They're going to kill me."

"Death's not so bad," Evangeline replied with an evil chuckle. "You get used to it after the first hundred years or so."

(-)

**Christopher 'Kit' Morley, aka Christopher Marlowe, was a poet and playwright. He is considered the foremost Elizabethan dramatist, next to Shakespeare. Statements attributed to him by enemies, his associations with the Elizabethan spy network and his violent death have all painted a rather unflattering picture of the man. I'd like to think he was a very complex figure that neither those who praised nor condemned him truly understood. For this story, I have tried to steer between these two extremes.**

**Verto meus hostilis ut inermis bestia translates (more or less) into turn my enemy into a harmless animal.**

**Passage quoted is from Ovid's 'Amores' Book I Elegy II: Love's Victims. As a Cambridge student, Christopher Marlowe was said to have translated the 'Amores' into English verse. The translation used here is from the Poetry In Translation website.**

**Sir is a normal form of address for a gentleman not of the nobility. Using Sirrah is considered disrespectful.**


End file.
